Faith & Science
by Slytherina333
Summary: The Doctor and Clara try to go on a vacation. But they end up stuck in a small town in Missouri. The Winchesters find them and they try to solve the mystery together. [Crappy summary, hopefully better story. Future Dean/Clara, rated M for that reason.]
1. Prologue

**N/A: Hello everyone!**

**So first of all, this is my first fic in English. This is my first fic about DW and my first fic about SPN. I'm basically a virgin. So please be nice. I hope it will get better as chapters go by! :p**

**I write this because I find Clara absolutely perfect for Dean Winchester and I cannot believe no one has ever written anything about it, so I had to do it! Please enjoy and review!**

**Pairing : Dean Winchester (SPN) and Clara Oswald (DW)**

**Rating: M for later.**

**Disclaimer: BBC and the CW own everything, lucky them!**

**PROLOGUE**

_I can't remember how this all started… Well actually I can remember HOW this all started, and by that I mean the facts that surround it. I don't know how the feelings started though. Must be one of those sparks who were dead and suddenly, out of nowhere, they become this huge forest fire that consumes everything on its way. I don't know exactly how this all started, but I do know that all I can think about is him. I am locked in a dark room, I can barely distinguish my own body and I don't know where I am. This seems to happen to me way too often. I don't know where I am and I don't even care. My only fear is what he'll do. Because I know he'll overreact and won't hesitate one second to give up his life for me. And I don't want that on my conscience. All I can hope for is that the Doctor is with him and hopefully controls his fury. I sighed and pulled a bit on the chains circling my wrist. This was going to last a while. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how this all started._

It was the summer. I was out on vacation and all I wanted was to get some sun. Maybe tan a bit, enjoy the lazy days on a beach, hearing the breeze of the ocean… That was really all I wanted. So I called the Doctor and told him of my desires:

"Oh Clara, what a brilliant idea! You know what? We could go to that Resort Planet in the Sombrero Galaxy. In the 41st century, they have this amazing ice cream, you're going to love it!"

I thought about it for a second.

"Meh… Not really, couldn't we just stay on Earth for a bit? You know, they have lovely beaches on Earth, and we could have fun, meet people, just enjoy good ol' Earth. Couldn't we Doctor?"

"Then why d'you call me? Couldn't you grab a plane, ride a bus, or something? Do something humany-wumany for your humany-wumany vacations?" He sounded offended.

"Well for starters, you're a free transportation! Plane tickets cost a fortune and bus rides last days! Why would I do that when I have a time machine at my disposal?"

That may have been a mistake, because he went on a rant about how the machine was not at my disposal, how it was more than a time machine and how he wasn't just my cabbie there whenever I rang him. He was a Time Lord, and I was just a human and who was I to think I could command him whenever I wanted… And it went on until I don't really know when, because at some point I stopped listening. It was always the same, I had to be very careful with the words I used, but sometimes they just blurted out and all I had to do was to wait until the rant ended. I can tell you something already: That phone bill is also going to be a lot bigger on the inside.

"Come on Doctor, your human skills are a bit rusty, aren't they? It's been the aliens, you and I for a while, don't you miss more humany-wumany?"

"Why would I want to…" he started replying.

"There will be cocktails… You know, the ones you like, with pineapple juice?"

"For free?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out!"

I knew that would draw his attention. The Doctor really was the oldest five years old in the Universe, and I had experience with children, so it's always a bit weird to say how easily you can get the Doctor to do things for you. And actually, I liked being with the Doctor. My crush on him was over, or at least I thought so. He just became my best mate and it would be nice to have him around without fighting for the Earth for once.

"And it's been a while since I've seen you! It would be nice to spend some quality time together. Maybe after our vacation we could go find some undiscovered planet far in the future?"

I won him over. I knew it because of the small silence that followed and started pushing buttons on the Tardis:

"What time do I pick you up?"

I thought I had done the most difficult part, but I had never been so wrong! I packed my bags, with everything I needed for vacations and that wasn't much. I just needed some bikinis and dresses, so it was quick. And wasn't relaxing the point of vacationing? When I went into the Tardis, we decided to land on an island near India, during 2013. But of course, with the Tardis, we shouldn't have expected any kind of precision with the dates or the place. So we landed in Missouri … in 1924. Then in 2015. Then in 1965, then in 2006. Each time, we landed in the same village, on different dates, but the Tardis just wouldn't let us get away of that bloody village! I'm not one to swear, but believe me, unsuccessfully trying to get out away from a small town can really get to you. Now I really understood why the characters in the films always dreamed about getting away! After fifteen unsuccessful attempts, we gave up. With a heavy sigh, I was sitting on the sidewalk next to the Tardis, while the Doctor was trying to apologize, leaning on his beautiful yet useless machine. She really was a cow!

"So, what are we going to do? What's going on? We can't even go home!"

"I don't know what happened. All I can do is guess, and even that won't help much. She decided we needed to be here, so there must be something special about this place. I don't know why, this feels like the most boring place on Earth. You didn't insult her lately, did you?"

I thought about it for a while. The Tardis and I weren't exactly the best friends on Earth, but we ended up getting along, since we both enjoyed travelling with the Doctor enough. We didn't want to spoil it because of the pathetic feuds we had. Plus, whenever I was kind of mean, she hid my room. Or the bathroom. Or the kitchen. But I have to say the worst of times were when she hid the loo. I could sleep on the floor, but the rest… No, I didn't insult her in any kind of way lately. Except for now, but that was after she treated us the way she did. And I was about to tell him that, when I heard the hammers of two guns behind us.

"Who the hell are you?!" The voice was deep, rough, with a tone of threat. I wasn't expecting this. Really wasn't. I turned my head to take a look at the Doctor, who had the same thought. We looked at each other with surprise painted on our faces, before another voice came from behind, more hesitant and younger than the other one.

"Eyes front and show us your hands!" So we did as ordered. They didn't need to check me for a weapon, since the only thing I was wearing was a polka dotted red dress. The Doctor was more complicated. They asked him to take off his coat and checked him for weaponry.

"Look, I don't know what you're looking for, but it is certainly not us. We come in peace! We're nice!" He was trying his brightest smile, but they couldn't see it. The guys chuckled.

"Nice try, now act normal and follow us!" We didn't exactly have any other choice, so we did. We followed them to a motel around the corner, were they led us to a room and made us sit on the bed. That really looked like one of those low cost crappy American motel rooms. I've never been to America before, but it seemed that everything I saw was confirming a stereotype. We could finally face them, and observe them for a few seconds. Both of them were tall, but one of them was so tall he made the other one look short. They both had bright green eyes and were staring at us in a very suspicious way. The short one, the one who was threatening me seemed to be the older. He had small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, freckles and very nice lips. I couldn't help but notice he was nicely built, with broad shoulders. The other one was also large and had long commercial-like brown hair. The Doctor started talking:

"I am the Doctor, and this is my companion Clara. We're just passing by… Or at least trying!" He said quite weary. He wanted this vacation and was tired of trying to get there. And now this. I have to admit I really wanted to go now. I just raised my hand and waved hello with a bright smile, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, but the guys stayed dead serious. Blimey, were they trained to look that serious? They didn't smile, the short guy seemed to get more frustrated.

"Are you telling me you were trying to pass by for a hundred years?" He seemed incredulous, and as a matter of fact, he had a right to be. Who would believe that? Crazy people, without a doubt. And we couldn't really say it's merely been a day for us, could we? That would make us utterly insane! But the Doctor wasn't human, therefore he didn't really get it. Apparently not, since he started talking again.

"Well not really, no. We've been trying for a day, but we kept bouncing on the timestream of this…"

"Doctor…" I muttered, my jaw clenched, I was just trying to warn him.

"Wait Clara, let me explain to those gentlemen."

"Doctor…" I said again. They were looking at us like we were crazy people already. But the Doctor kept going.

"So, I don't know what is in this town, that makes us bounce on the timestream, and we just can't seem to… AOUCH well Clara, that was certainly not necessary while I'm trying to answer our kidnappers' questions!"

"Doctor, regular humans do not want to hear about time travel!"

"Well, then I just guess you're like we're not regular humans… So, time travellers, hm?" The tall one had just started talking and he showed the Doctor with his gun. "He doesn't seem normal, but you look from this era… And normal. Besides the fact that you're British…"

"Oy! In what is that not normal? I'm very proud of my country, thank you very much!" I couldn't help but reply, taking the offence. The short guy chuckled. I guess they weren't used to a girl with a tongue even though the gun is pointed at her. I didn't care much about guns really. I fought against Cybermen, Snowmen, Daleks, and basically every living creature the Doctor has faced. So yes, guns were dangerous, but I'd rather leave the fear of death to somebody else.

"So you're stuck here? How do you travel? Portal? God? Spell?" We looked at him completely puzzled, and it was our turn to look at them as if they were crazy. The Doctor explained calmly.

"Well there's only one real way to travel in time, isn't there? By science of course!"

The two guys started laughing, while we stared at them seriously. The Doctor and I exchanged a glance and shrugged, without understanding what was happening. The guys saw that and stopped laughing:

"Wait! Are you serious?!" asked the tall one.

"Why wouldn't we be?" was the Doctor's answer.

A silence fell, and it was quite uncomfortable, since they were both pointing the gun at us, and looking completely astounded. I didn't really understand, why it seemed so impossible after everything they had just told us. It lasted for a few seconds, when the Doctor ended up talking.

"We have a time-machine, time and space machine actually. That's where you took us from. We were trying to go to Asia to have a vacation, but something in this town just stranded us here. Do you have any idea of what it could be? You don't seem like the regular cops or burglars. What kinds of research lead you to us? Were you looking for time travellers? How did you even find us? Do we appear on pictures? I should've been more careful… But we only stayed here a few minutes. How is it possible? Were you aiming to find us? Oh wait, maybe it was the energy? But you shouldn't have the technology to track it down..."

There he was, my Doctor. He lost them completely, because he spoke too quickly. I put a hand on his arm, the two guys were apparently having a conversation with their eyes, and they put the guns down. I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding. They both took a chair and sat in front of us. The short one started:

"I am Dean and this is my brother Sam… We're hunters. And we hunt Supernatural things. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, djinns, demons… Basically we said it. Everything that's supernatural."

The Doctor was frowning very deep. He was apparently concerned with what the short one – Dean – said. And I have to admit, I was too. In every life I have seen of the Doctor, supernatural never existed. Everything that had the least of a paranormal or supernatural event was in fact a sciency or alieny thing. I should stop talking to the Doctor, I sound like him, even in my mind. Anyway, until then, we have never experienced actual paranormal or actual supernatural. We were both really surprised, and then the Doctor said exactly what I was thinking.

"But that's not possible."


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello everyone!**

**Quite disappointed I didn't get any review or kind of echo, please let me know if you like the story and would read some more of it! :D I enjoy imagining and writing the two of those. It's quite easy and I think they are well suited together.**

**Pairing : Dean Winchester (SPN) and Clara Oswald (DW)**

**Rating: M for later.**

**Disclaimer: BBC and the CW own everything, lucky them**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW**

**Yours truly, Malow**

We were all awkwardly staring at each other. There's really no point in denying that. They thought we were crazy, we thought they were crazy, which should be a recipe for disaster. My eyes kept moving, scrutinizing the men in front of me and then the Doctor. After he said that it was impossible, we all sunk into that awkward silence. We were all staring at each other. I looked at the Doctor, trying to make him say something that would change the fact that I've never experienced something so awkward in my entire life. All kinds of fear disappeared, when they told us what they did for a living… Probably the same way their own doubts faded when we told them we travelled in time. Maybe there was some secret "insanity solidarity" we only realized now. I was the one who broke the silence when I stood up, causing the two guys in front of us to jump, as if they were ready to block me.

"Listen, mates, I get that there's a lot to talk about here, but we're on for hours and I won't stay here without food. So either you get us food, or I go out and bring some. But I'm not going to stay here with an empty stomach." I crossed my arms and tried to look impressive even though I have to admit that I felt like a dwarf in front of two giants. David versus Goliath was becoming Clara versus whatever it is they were. The two men exchanged a glance and the one called Dean sighed and put his gun in his pants.

"Alright, I'm going to get some food with the little lady here…"

"Hey, I'm not little!" I interrupted him. I didn't like being called little at all. But the way he glared at me made keep quiet. Which I didn't like. Why was I so impressed by a rough and rude American? I tried so hard to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. The Doctor seemed amused and Dean kept talking.

"You two, stay put! Maybe we can make some sense out of this mess… And if it's as crazy as everything that's been said now, I'm not doing that on an empty stomach. She's right about that!"

Sam, the really tall one didn't even look impressed. The Doctor and I were. Even though he knew way more about the universe than I did, most of our time was spent arguing about which of us was more right. I just met the man in front of me, yet he already made me shut up and told me I was right. He definitely knew how to push the right buttons. Before we left, the Doctor handed me his screwdriver, just in case. And I stepped outside with Dean. I walked behind him towards an old looking American car. I was puzzled.

"How does a car this old still work? Can you really get anywhere with it?"

He looked at me as I just insulted him and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't even get there lady, because we're not gonna get along if you do!"

He got into the car and I got into the passenger seat next to him.

"I have a name you know. And it's Clara! I'm just surprised because you don't see that many old cars in UK... How much do you even pay for a tank?"

Even though I was saying that, the car looked ruthless. I didn't have a single stain or scratch that I could see. It looked as if it was very well tended and the guy was a maniac with it. Well he probably was. He just smirked at my comment and said:

"Well, what can I say? She's my baby, and don't even try to mess with her!"

He gave me a threatening look that wasn't really scary, I just answered with a smile and looked at him while he started driving. Could it be that those two boys were lying to us? Trying to get us into a trap? We should've been more careful, maybe not have split up. But I could guess the Doctor was as curious as I was and I could see those guys were too, with our stories. Nothing would happen to us… at least yet. Dean caught my stare and looked at me in the eyes with some intensity. I flushed and violently turned my head to look at the front of the car, as if it was the most interesting thing I'd seen in my entire life. He spoke, his voice rough and his accent strong:

"Something wrong, lady?"

I flinched at the nickname. At least it wasn't little lady, but still. I like my name. I would've preferred it. I just shook my head, without taking my eyes of the road.

"I'm just really curious. We've seen crazy, you know, the Doctor and I… We're the Kings of Crazy, we've lived and seen things you wouldn't even imagine. I mean, he's an alien and I'm just a regular girl, but you…" I looked at him again, hoping there wasn't any blush left on my cheeks. "The kind of crazy you're talking about… That's just too much... Even for us."

He looked into my eyes, as if he was looking for some kind of truth in there, as if they held the answer to what he was wondering. But he just sighed and looked at the road.

"Tell me 'bout it… I once told my little brother that we were insane. I was under some kind of curse at the time, but it's still the truth. I mean, to the rest of the world, man I can't even begin to imagine what they could think. They'd send us to the psych ward and lock us up. But that's our life, that's what we've done as far as I can remember. I've lived 35 years in a world where every monster you've heard of just pops up of nowhere. And believe me, aliens ain't part of that!"

I believed him. It was just too strange and far from everything we've ever seen. Those monsters he talked about were probably just lost aliens who didn't know how to get home or didn't know how to communicate. There had to be an explanation and one thing was certain: I didn't have the patience to wait until we were back with the Doctor to start talking. There was nothing wrong with that, was it? After all, I was pretty sure that he was doing the same with the little brother. I couldn't help myself but smile at the fact that the giant at the Motel was the "little" brother. I looked at Dean.

"Since we may have information that's interesting for each other, we might as well start. I mean, there's certainly a lot to tell and they're probably talking about it anyway, so… why don't we?"

He looked at me and smiled. He looked relaxed and rusty. It isn't a poor choice of words, more like the impression that his smile was something rare.

"Knowing my brother, they probably are… Let's say you ask a question and I ask one, we do this in all fairness."

"And I'm starting, since I am the Lady!" I said in a commandeering voice. He decided I would have a royal status, I might as well take advantage of it. He just nodded and parked in front of the store, before getting out the car, and we both walked to the store and I thought about my questions.

"What is it you call a ghost?" It was our most recent experience, one of the scariest things I've ever lived. But in the end, it wasn't a ghost at all, more like the echo of a pocket universe in which someone was trapped. There was nothing supernatural about that. Everything was just science… a science we were not used to see, but still science.

He took a basket and started putting some food in it, while trying to find words to explain what he thought a ghost was.

"Well, a ghost is the soul of a deceased person. For some reasons, it sticks around, unfinished business, fear of the light, reapers on a strike..." I frowned and look at him. He just shook his head as a manner to tell me he would maybe explain later. And he went on. "Sometimes, it's tied to a place, a person or an object. It can get angry and start affecting the environment around him." He then stopped and looked at the beers. All I wanted was some tea, but I stood by him.

"And how do you hunt th…?"

"Stop it right there lady…" he told me, putting a finger to my lips. "It's my turn to ask one question."

I sighed, frustrated. But sadly, he was right. He was entitled to one question now but I don't know if I wanted to answer yet. The information he told me was enough to tell this was way different than what I've experienced before. His ghosts could change the environment, ours couldn't. Well, it wasn't a ghost, but let's not get into wordplay now, because we won't see the end of it. It was just words after all, and we were talking about lives here, whether they were human or alien or whatever. Something was not right and we had to find out what. I made a pout and nodded.

"What's a TARDIS?" He chose the beers he wanted and then went on with his shopping, while I just walked besides him.

"It's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's the Doctor's ship, it travels in space and time. It's that blue box we were standing next to." That's all I felt like saying, but it wouldn't be fair. I guess that's the reason why he gave me so many details: so I would give some in return. So I continued. "It's bigger on the inside, like a small dimension in those doors. I would say it's the size of a house but really, it's more like infinite. I've never seen anything that big and she doesn't like me that much, so I can't even imagine what else she might be hiding…"

He didn't even seem surprised that I called her a "she". Boys and their toys… I put some things for the Doctor and I in the basket and stood for a while at the bakery aisle, watching all the types of pie they had. I've always had a sweet tooth and while I'd rather bake my cakes, I guess these American pies shouldn't taste that badly. I watched it all with attention, concentrating on that rather than my next question to Dean. My hand went up to pick the last apple pie and was met halfway by a strong, masculine hand. I looked up, surprised, to see that apparently, Dean had also set his mind on the pie. He dropped the basket quickly, while my other hand went to grab the pie, it met his other hand, we held each other's hands just to keep it off the pie.

"I am the lady, I should have the pie!"

I had absolutely no idea where this all came from. I guess it was because of all the tension between us. And it had nothing to do with us as people, more about us as part of a destabilizing chain of events. This was all too serious for me and I needed to release some of it, in a way, a little vacation for my brain. That was it. I just needed to act childish for a second, and from what I saw in Dean's eyes, he felt the same.

"There are plenty of others, take the others, this one's mine."

"No way, I picked it!" My hand tried to wiggle her way out of his, and managed for a few seconds, before being grabbed again. He looked at me.

"There's only one fair way to set this!" I looked at him expentantly and he forced me to move away from the pie, since he was holding my hands. "Do you know Rock, Paper Scissors?"

Of course I did, but I didn't answer. "Let go of me and we'll play…"

He did, and we put our hands in position. He started saying the formula, but on the count of 3 or more like scissors, I ran and took the pie in my hands.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"No, that's outwitting you and I definitely won at that!" I flashed him a smile that I hoped was cute. I had no idea that it actually was. He just pointed a finger at me and said:

"You're on the wrong rail if you think you're getting away with this lady. You're headed for trouble!" But he took another pie, like admitting his defeat. He looked at the content of the basket and asked if I had any money. I said that it wasn't his turn to ask the question and went on. In the end, we had enough food for everyone and went to the cashier, were he paid anyway. We both kept each our pies and went back to the car. The way back went quicker than I had expected. Since we didn't want to get to the main point of the stories without our partners, we stayed in superficial talk, about what were his vampires, werewolves, etc, and the planets I visited, the aliens I saw. When we got to the motel, it didn't even seem like we were interrogating each other, more like two people exchanging life experiences. It helped release the tension. When we got into the room, the Doctor and Sam were both talking about the technology that would evolve and last through the years and the one which would fade and die quickly.

We gave each person something to eat and all settled comfortably to speak. We didn't know how long this would all take but we knew it would be long enough. First things first, we had to know who were the people in front of us and the Doctor convinced the men to tell us their story. The more we knew, the more we were stunned, but most of all, it was so filled with pain, loss, anger, despair. I couldn't help myself, I just sometimes had to clean my eyes from the tears that wanted to fall. They took turns in telling their stories and while Sam looked at us, Dean kept his eyes on his beer, like he was talking to it. He only raised his gaze from time to time and he reminded me then of someone. He reminded me of the Doctor. His gaze was too old for his face. He looked old, tired, sad and so lonely… And we gathered from their story that they were actually really lonely. The two of them were all they had. It was sad, incredibly sad. I stopped eating a while back. They looked at each other, expecting a reaction from us, but we were too surprised to answer. All the information they gave us was important for us to understand what was going on in this country. It was important for us to understand that it was nothing we've ever seen before.

Then it was our turn to tell our story, and it wasn't pretty either, nor simple. It was complicated, filled with enigmas, backs and forths in space and time, filled with populations devastated, ends of the world as the one they had avoided. I had to do the speaking, because the Doctor wasn't one to talk about it. But it was important to me that the boys knew that we could understand whatever they were feeling, because we've lived it in a way… After that, we were all very silent. We all knew we kept out a lot of aspects of our stories, but hours had gone by quickly, with experiences we wanted to forget and remember at the same time. But in the end, the Doctor spoke.

"We still don't have any idea of why the TARDIS brought us here, or why you are here…"

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam, before he started to talk.

« Lately, we've gone tired of doing the same thing. We keep hunting the monsters but they keep coming back… So we decided to try and track down some of them, find out where it started. And along the way, it seems that the founding member of a vampire's nest or a werewolves' pack always came from here. Every few years, there seem to be some weird events happening here, like a huge haunted day, a strange sickness day, witches day… A day when everything is so weird, the whole place goes to hell. The worst part is that people around here seem to forget all about this events. When we started asking around, no one knew anything, yet…" He stood up and looked for papers. "We have written proof of everything that happened those days, but not a soul around here remembers! There's just one thing they do remember is the appearance of that blue box in an awful noise a few days before those events happened. That's you guys… And from you said, it's the times your box brought you here instead of wherever it is you were going."

This was too strange for all of us, because it didn't make sense in any of our universes. But I guess that's what we'll have to find out. Together. We all had information the others needed, so we had no other choice. The Winchesters, The Doctor and Clara Oswald. Hopefully, we'd make quite a team.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I just had the craziest months. I graduated and now I have to work, how crazy is that for a fangirl such as I am? Anyway, after getting your reviews, I thought I wouldn't leave you like that, so I HAD to update a new chapter to this fiction. Thank you all for your kind reviews and I really hope this gets all your attention and you like it as much.**

**Pairing: Dean and Clara. Should we call them clarean? Oswinchester? What do you think? I have a thing for ship's names and this one takes over me so badly, I can't help but wanting a name for them!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Thank the BBC and the CW for this beautiful universes we get to explore!**

**Please keep reviewing and liking my story.**

**Yours truly,**

**Malow 333**

I could see the gears turning inside of the Doctor's head. It got all so frustrating when it didn't make any sense. We were used to going to different places, but still on the same universe, the same rules applied to everything, there weren't any exceptions, or if there were, the Doctor knew them all. At this point, I even started wondering what in the world could've happened for all of this to happen. Could it be that we were in the United States but in another universe? A very twisted universe? Could it be that everything we think is true is actually wrong? Were we in another universe? But no… that wouldn't make any sense, that was impossible. Even when the Doctor had to put Gallifrey away, he couldn't send it to another universe, he had to create one from scratch to save his people. So this didn't make any sense… In our world, magic didn't exist, demons, monsters, they were only called aliens. The Doctor stood up and started pacing, thinking out loud, exposing theories going from: „a gaz that induced mental collective hallucinations" to „they have to be aliens". But still, it didn't explain the way the witchcraft seemed to work in this world and as he paced, he grew more and more frustrated.

„That is enough, I'm not staying in this mediocre motel room one more minute. Clara, we're going to the Tardis! » He enunciated, readjusting his jacket on his shoulders. "We've got work to do and we need to get at it."

Obviously, I stood up as fast as I could, but the oldest Winchester just stepped in front of me, facing the Doctor and putting up a hand, as if to tell me I wasn't going anywhere.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You have something to do with all these things happening around here. You're not going anywhere before we resolve this thing and we decide you're free to go."

He kept putting emphasis on the pronouns and his green eyes were threatening the Doctor. I saw the Doctor's face grow dark and serious, as he made a step forward to face Dean practically nose to nose.

"I am a Time Lord, I am over a thousand years old, I can travel through all of time and space, I killed civilizations and entire species. Some of them even called me "the Oncoming Storm" and you think a pair of basic human apes is going to stop me? You'd better think twice."

The Winchester didn't seem scared or impressed, he didn't even tremble a bit to his speech. I knew those speeches of the Doctor, those were created by anger and by fear and by the arrogance he'd gained over the years. I was so scared, seeing the two men stare at each other like that, that I lost focus on what was happening behind me. Once again, I heard a gun and I felt the cold metal against my temple. I heard Sam's voice come from ridiculously high, causing the other two to turn their heads at me while Sam was holding the gun to my temple and grabbing my shoulder to hold me in front of him.

"We don't want to hurt any of you, but if you don't collaborate, you leave us no other choice. You're not doing this alone and we're not either, because none of us has the knowledge." I could hear the tension in his voice and I knew he didn't intend me any wrong. I somehow knew he'd never hurt me.

"We want to work together but if we can't… Then we'll have to get the information somehow. And believe me, whatever you have in mind, we've done worse."

I couldn't see Sam's face and I already knew the Doctor's worry. So I stared into Dean's eyes, trying to understand him, trying to see what he meant and what he was capable of doing. I saw hurt, I saw tiredness, but I also saw resolution. His eyes weren't as cold as he wanted them to be, so I knew he wouldn't make it with pleasure. But the second he talked, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to torture us if he had to. He was serious and I already knew he wouldn't back down from his position. I felt the blood retire from my veins and leave my body cold. I hated that feeling as much as I loved it, the adrenaline and the fear, that's why I had decided to travel with the Doctor. That's why I hated but liked it so much. Because I never knew what the next adventure was going to be like and nothing made me feel so alive as being close to death did.

"Oh, you big boys, won't you just stop jumping at each other's throat? You all look just so stupid! We're all dangerous and we all have big toys, I think we stated that already, haven't we?" I turned my head to face the gun and felt the blood coming to my organs with another rush, as I faced the barrel. "You can take that away from me, ey? Not going anywhere" I put my hand on his to lower the gun. "There, isn't it better? You and the Doctor have at least that in common that you're pretty quick to point at things." I stepped a bit away from Sam to get between the two of them. "The Doctor never thought about leaving you two alone." Yes he did. "He was just saying we should go and get to the Tardis, since we have such a big library in there. We could do some research before acting all irrational." I turned to look at Sam. "Before pointing guns at innocent people's heads for instance!" My eyes seemed pretty mad and it was clear to everyone that I wasn't happy with the situation.

My whole system ran on adrenaline. I was better under stress, I was a much better asset when I was afraid. I got bossy again and I knew how to handle people, as if the teacher in me suddenly took control.

"So now, we're all going to calm down and talk about it. We could even maybe give them a tour of the Tardis, what do you think about it Doctor?"

"Well, I'm not sure it… Why would you step on my foot like that?" His very expressive face looked at me as if I had wounded more than his big toe.

"Because now you're just being impolite to our new friends. We are friends and Sam is right, we need each other. So how about leaving superiority, arrogance and testosterone contests for after we solve this mystery." I went towards the door. "Shall we?"

I could see Sam was trying not to smile at the fact that I had openly turned the whole thing into a joke. And it was. There was a mutual distrust between the Doctor and Dean, as two people who are used to taking the lead and having people listening to them all the time. They both didn't seem to quite grasp the difficulty of the situation at hand and both wanted to take the upper hand, both wanted to lead and show confidence and strength, but it would only do us wrong. Maybe I was bossy, but sometimes someone with a cool head had to take the lead and if none of them were ready to do it, I would have to do it myself. I didn't even have the time to finish my pie and I looked at it with pain in my eyes as I was leaving the room. Sam trailed after me, just shrugging his shoulders at Dean.

"In all fairness, I think she's right." He came out of the motel room with me and I smiled at him. "So, are you always this distrusting when you have to work with other people?"

"I'm not sure you'll like the answer." He laughed a bit, looking at me. He had a cute smile, with dimples on his cheek, and his eyes seemed somewhat more innocent than his brother's. "We've had all kinds of bad to worse experiences, you get used to being the only people you can actually rely on and you deal with it. Don't take it personally, you seem like a decent person, but that doesn't mean anything to us anymore. And this… All you're saying, all we have to deal with, it's a lot more that what we've dealt with in the past. And we've dealt with a lot of stuff." He tried to match my pace just as much as I tried to match his, it was a bit difficult, because we weren't used to walking together. The funniest thing is that it wasn't even a matter as I was walking in the supermarket with Dean. I nodded.

"No I get it, it's not like it's easy for us either." We were at the TARDIS and I just looked at it, caressing it's door. I felt lucky to touch her and I smiled to Sam. "If we can refrain from killing each other this should do. Please don't point that gun at me again, it makes me very nervous." He laughed again and nodded.

"Noted." We looked towards the motel and Dean and the Doctor were walking at a safe distance from each other. I opened the door to the Tardis and let Sam in. I heard some swearing and the Doctor walked in again, and then Dean, and I followed soon after. The two Winchesters were completely struck with what they were seeing.

"Holy crap" Said the oldest Winchester with his rough voice.

"Yeah…" But Sam was as amused as he was impressed. "It's… big…"

"Bigger on the inside, yes" I said at the same time as the Doctor did. It never got old.

"Good old Tardis, all of time and space, you could be anywhere you want, anytime you want. Would you fancy a trip? Oh, I keep forgetting the old girl has us stranded here."

"How… how does this even work?" The younger Winchester was more interested in the science of it all than in the travelling for now. Maybe when this mission would be over, we could take them on a trip to see the stars… How much I missed them now that I was stuck on Earth. While the Doctor took Sam for lengthy explanations, I got closer to Dean, who was still looking everywhere in awe. His eyes shone with curiosity and deep below all of those layers, there was still a boy who wanted to be amazed.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" I spoke first, with a smile.

"Yeah… Yeah, it's… I've never seen something like it. What else is there?"

"Well there's the kitchen, the library with the pool, rooms, toilets of course, and plenty of other things, like a storage. We also have a garage."

"A pool in the library?" That caught his attention and he looked at me with his green eyes, puzzled.

"Don't ask about that, you'll never get a good answer. But it's there and since the Tardis has a mind on its own, she just goes and changes the room, so the method to always find your way in here is to get out of the console room praying to get to the room you want to see… It's not always accurate, but you have no other choice."

He chuckled and it was a gorgeous sound. I could imagine him picking up girls just by chuckling and showing his smile. He had the type, the one of the guy who picks up girls easily in bars to leave them alone in a bed the morning after. Just the right amount of testosterone.

"So you travel in this, through all of space and time? Where are you from, really?" He screwed his eyes into mine, curious and sincere to get to know me and one again I thought how easy it must be to get girls to like Dean Winchester.

"England, 2014, I'm an English teacher."

"Kansas, 2010, I've been a hunter for as long as I can remember and not once I believed in aliens. Not even while we were all talking. But now, it's here. It's impossible to deny it again, isn't it? He's an alien and you are a proper little lady from the future." He gave a tired laugh and continued, before I could even react to the fact that he called me little. "Dammit, is there an end to the things we can discover? I swear, I feel like the list of threads to human beings is endless."

I crossed my arms and walked a bit closer.

"If it makes you feel any better, there are aliens who don't want to harm humanity." I smiled at him. "Maybe they even help without you noticing it. You're not as alone in this fight as you think, Dean."

He wasn't expecting that reaction, and I could see he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. The Doctor interrupted the moment.

"We're going to the library, we have to do some research, maybe it's happened before."

"Yeah, we should." But somehow, Dean and I were still looking at each other until the last moment. That moment seemed to break the ice, just like the pie, but this was deeper. Once again, I had the feeling that the shred of humanity in the oldest Winchester was a lot bigger than he showed. But I knew the trick.

We walked towards the library and the Americans seemed amazed at the amount of books at display. I couldn't blame them. It took a while to get used to the grandeur of the place. "So, where should we begin?" I asked. The Doctor just strode past all of us.

"Let's begin with the supernatural section… If there's anything, it should be here."

So we went there, all of us, stuck between the numerous books and shelves, burying our heads in them, trying to figure out what had happened to all of us. But after a while, a siren interrupted our more or less focused reading. It was loud and lights started flickering. I ran to the Doctor, covering my ears.

"Doctor, what's going on?!"

"That is a disturbance… This is a disturbance in the fabric of the universe! It's not possible!" But then we heard a louder noise, like an explosion, and we all rushed to the door to find out what had happened. We saw a thick smoke, 2 streets from where we were, and we all ran to it, as fast as we could. It could be our only chance to know what was happening in this town.


End file.
